Changelog
November 2018 21st November 2018: Public Release * The game was released for Public. 24th November 2018: Update 1: Void Update * �� New Void Shard Egg! * �� 9 New Pets (including 2 Super Rare Legendaries) * ⛰️ New Void Layer + Island! * �� Bubble Hide Button * �� Lock your pets you so can't accidentally delete them! * �� Bug fixes 30th November 2018: Update 2: Mega Update * ��Trading - Trade with your friends! * �� Nightmare Egg! * �� New Pets! * �� +15 Pet Inventory for EVERYONE * �� 2 LIMITED TIME PETS! (New pet offer sort too) * �� 3 New Gamepasses! (Auto Achievement Collect, +500 Storage, Lucky Chance) * �� 2 New Gums, 2 new Flavors! * �� Void Chest (Three Times Godly Chest Value) - Collect every 90 minutes! * ⏩ Skip Chest Wait Time * �� 2 New Ranks! (Grand Master, Grand Champion) * �� 2 New Badges! * �� New Legendary Hatch Effects! * ⚙️ Settings - More Options! * �� Minor changes! * �� Bug Fixes! December 2018 7th December 2018: Update 3: Shiny Pets Update * ✨ Shiny Pets! Combine 10 pets to make it a shiny with 2x the stats as the normal version! * ✨ 1/100 Chance of hatching a shiny from an egg! * ⛰️ New Layer - Zen * �� Pets rarities are now displayed in pet frame! * �� Gem Genie - Exchange coins with him for Gems! (Located at Zen) * �� New Egg Counter and Gem Stats in Leaderboard * �� Pet stats in Trade! * �� New Gamepass! (Triple Egg Open) * �� New Music Track! * ⚙️ Minor Changes * �� Bug fixes 14th December 2018: Update 4: Christmas Update * �� Christmas Event! �� * ��️ New Christmas World * �� 3 New Eggs! * �� Over 25 new pets! * �� Christmas Currency (Candy Canes) & 2x Candy Cane Gamepass * ⛰️ 4 New Christmas Layers! * ⭐ Christmas Rewards (Layer 1) - Earn limited items every 20 slots! * �� Save Santa (Layer 3) * ���� Everyones inventory space increase by +10 * �� New Music! * �� Egg Opener Leaderboard - Compete for top place * ✨ Shiny Pet Index (Any shinies you have will be added to it) * ❌ Delete all but unlocked & Legendaries (+500 Gamepass Only) * �� New Special Offers in Store! * ⚙️ Settings Save! 22nd December 2018: Update 5: Seasonal Update * �� 2 New Eggs (Layer 4) * �� 13 New Christmas Pets to collect! * �� NEW GAMEPASS! (Auto Egg Opener) Automatically opens eggs for you * �� New Layer! (Christmas Realm) * �� New Treasure! (Christmas Chest) * �� Owning VIP Gamepass now reduces timers on Chests and Exchange NPC's by 15%! * ���� Christmas Rewards are now Xbox Compatible! * �� Various bug fixes 23rd December 2018: Update 6: Festive Update * �� New Christmas Egg (Easier to get Legendaries!) * �� 7 New Christmas Pets to collect! * �� New Chest Pickup! (blue chest on clouds) * �� New Limited Time Pet (Enraged Phoenix) * �� 2 New Ranks, 2 New Badges! * ���� Buffed Cocoa and Frost Pets. * ���� Buffed Santa's Treasure on Christmas Realm! 28th December 2018: Update 7: XP Update * �� 2 New Eggs (Hell Egg, Rainbow Egg) - In the Void Layer * �� 25 New Pets! * ⛰️ New Layer (XP Island) * �� Collect XP Stars to give your pets more XP! * �� Main World Overhaul (Removed Christmas Snow) * �� Bug Fixes 30th December 2018: Update 8: New Year's Update * ⭐ New Year's Event! ⭐ * �� Limited time New Year's Egg! (Located at Spawn) * �� 8 Limited Time Pets! * ��Fireworks in the sky over the Main World! January 2019 5th January 2019: Update 9: Official Release * �� FREE DOMINUS PET AT EARTH! Limited time! Thanks for helping Beta Test * �� New World - Candy Land! * �� New Permanent Currency (Candy)! * �� 3 New Candy Eggs! * �� Tons of new pets! * �� Candy Land Rewards! Complete all slots for a special prize! * �� Exchange Gems with Gingey the Gingerbread Man for Extra Candies! * ⛰️ 4 New Candy Layers * �� +25 Inventory Slots for EVERYONE! * �� New Premium Pets in Shop! * �� Search bar in Inventory! * �� Bug and UI Fixes 5th January 2019: Buffed Candy Winged Hydra, v1.0.1 * Buffed the Candy Winged Hydra: * Bubbles: 600 -> 755 * Coins: 1,255 -> 2,500 * Gems: 1,300 -> 2,100 * Candy: 325 -> 585 12th January 2019: Update 10: Hats Update * �� Hats! Equip different hats on all of your pets! * �� Hats give additional stats to the pet they're equipped to! * �� 4 New Hat Crates (Find them in Candy Land) * �� Hat Index * �� New Egg (Find it in Candy Land) * �� New Pets * �� 2 New Gamepasses (+100 Hat Slots, +500 Hat Slots) Hat Slots comes with mass hat delete * �� Hats are tradable! * �� Bug Fixes 18th January 2019: Update 11: Dominus Pets Update * �� New Dominus Egg * �� New Dominus Pets * �� New Limited Time R$ Pet! (Here for 2 weeks) * �� 3 New Gum Flavors in Candy Land! * ⛰️ New Island! (Sweet Island) * �� New Treasure on Sweet Island * �� +1 Pet Equipped for EVERYONE! * ❌ Unequip All Pets Button! 19th to 21st January 2019: Double Candy Event * Enjoy a 2x Candy Event that lasts for the next 48 hours! ** Earn 2x Candy on anything you pickup ** Gingey gives you a 5:1 exchange (instead of 10:1) ** 2x Gamepass owners receive 4x on anything they pickup! (Does not apply for exchange) 25th January 2019: Update 12: Mega Sale Update * �� New Hat Crate * �� 7 new Hats! * �� 3 new Gums in Candy Land * �� New Bubble Gum Sell in Candy Land * ❌ Unequip all hats button 25th January to 1st February 2019: Mega Sale * ⭐ MEGA SALE ⭐ (Jan 25 - Feb 1) * ⭐ +100 Pet Slots Off * ⭐ +5 Pets Off * ⭐ +2x XP Off * ⭐ +500 Pet Slots Off * ⭐ Multi Egg Off * ⭐ Auto Egg Opener Off February 2019 2nd February 2019: Update 13: Toy Land Update * New World - Toy Land! * ��️ New Currency - Blocks * �� 3 New Eggs! * �� Over 15 New Pets! * �� New Toy Land Rewards! * ⛰️ New Toy Islands * �� New Block Exchange - Trade gems for blocks! * �� New Gamepass - 2x Blocks * �� New R$ Pets in the shop * �� 5 New Badges (Egg Opening Badges!) *❓�� ... and a secret surprise event sometime this weekend! 3rd February 2019 to 4th February 2019: LUCK�� *'��' 2X Luck Event ��''' *��''' 2x Luck for Legendaries and Epics! (4x for gamepass owners!) *'��' Here for 24 HOURS ONLY!